


The Birthday Surprise

by Ereri_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Counter Sex, Eren in a maid outfit, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren surprises Levi in a maid outfit and is not disappointed with the outcome. This is just a smut filled one shot, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Quotev page :) Senpai the Ereri Master is my username on there if ya wanted to know.

Levi hated birthdays. Especially if it was his birthday.

It wasn't that he didn't like celebrating them, it was just that he didn't like the idea of being one more year older than Eren. At first, Levi was shaky on the idea of pursuing a relationship with a boy who was way younger than him in age, but after awhile, he noticed that he didn't give a fuck about it. He didn't give a fuck about what other people said or did. Because he loved Eren with all of his heart. And that was all that mattered.

"Levi?"

The said man looked up from the newspaper he was reading and listened to the sound of Eren rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"What is it, brat?" He asked.

"Could you come here for a moment, please?"

Levi sighed. What did the boy want now?

Getting up from the couch, Levi slowly made his way to the kitchen and brushed his hair with his fingers. "What did you wa-"

Levi stopped in the middle of his sentence and carefully took in the sight that was deliciously portrayed before him.  
Eren was wearing a maid outfit that was purposely smaller on him so that the skirt inched up his thighs as he was trying to reach something in the cabinets, and to be honest, it turned Levi on. Eren still hadn't noticed that Levi was in the kitchen, so when Levi abruptly turned the boy around and pushed him against the counter, Eren couldn't help but squeal in surprise.

"L-Levi! What are yo-?!"

"I'm about to have some fun with you in that cute little maid dress of yours." Levi said growling.

Eren cocked his head to the side as if to be confused of what Levi was saying until a small grin surfaced on his lips. "So...does that mean that you like your birthday present?"

Levi grabbed the bow of the outfit and yanked him down to his lips.

"Like it?" Levi questioned as he trailed his lips over the boys face before reaching Eren's ear and lightly nibbling. Eren mewled quietly in pleasure.

"Nah, I fucking love it to the point of fucking it."

Eren bit his lip and looked at him through lowered eyelashes. "I guess I'll take that as a thank you then...?"

Levi chuckled and hosted him onto the counter, stepping onto his tip toes to crawl onto him and whisper into his ear. "You bet..."

And before Eren could reply, Levi snatched the boys dress and yanked him to his lips. The kiss was a mixture of being rough and soft as their lips connected and opened up on one another in perfect synchronization. Levi was straddling Eren's hips with his thighs and pulling him closer to his body as his hand was  traveling down the boys chest and underneath his skirt.  
Eren gasped in response to Levi's hand grazing the surface of his member and whimpered when Levi's tongue was shoved into his mouth. Slick muscles rubbed against one another in a battle for dominance in which was obviously won by none other than Levi.  
When pulling out of the man's mouth, Eren watched as the line of saliva disconnected from their tongues and suddenly whimpered when Levi dipped beneath his chin to shower Eren's neck in ravishing bites and kisses before he tipped his head back in undeniable pleasure.

"L-Levi..."

Nothing was as pleasing to Levi as hearing his lover produce beautiful sounds of his want and need for him and him only. He always saw it as his precious reward. A reward that only he wanted for the rest of his life.

Levi moved to between the boy's legs and eyed Eren from his point of view and smirked. Eren blushed from the intensity of the man's stare and pulled his bottom lip with his teeth seductively.

"Just do it already..."

Levi arched his eyebrow and played with the skirt of the dress as his tongue slipped out and gave a small lick from the bottom to the top of his member. The sounds that erupted from Eren aroused Levi to no end as he continued to tease him into a pit of desire.

"Do what? This...?" 

Eren whined and withered when Levi teasingly gave his erection a smothering wet kiss on the head.

"L-Levi! Ah...."

Levi grinned and pulled back just enough to capture Eren's flustered face and blush dusted cheeks with his predatory eyes.

"Tell me what you want, brat."

Eren licked his dry lips and lifted his hips upwards and humped the air in an invitation to shatter Levi's overwhelming teasing to the point of being mind fucked, but failed miserably. Levi cocked his eyebrow in amusement and pulled the boy to his chest.

"Try that again and you won't get any preparation, brat."

Eren didn't give a shit if he didn't get any preparation. He wanted rough sex. So in order to do that, he had to disobey him. Eren swallowed and slowly started to grind their growing erections together in an impatient struggle to intimidate the short man even more. Levi bit back a moan and glanced down at a panting Eren before he understood what he was doing. He didn't want preparation this time.

Levi smirked.

Well if that was what he wanted, then Levi wasn't going to disappoint him. Grabbing Eren's milky white thighs, he raised them over his shoulder, undid the button to his pants and pulled them down to his ankles before yanking Eren's ass closer to Levi's throbbing erection and staring directly into Eren's glazed eyes.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, kid." Levi commanded.

Eren whimpered and pushed impatiently against Levi's erection, causing the older man to gasp. "I don't care, just put it in already..." Eren pleaded.

Levi dug his nails into the boy's tender thighs, not even giving him a warning as he shoved all the way inside Eren's gaping pink hole and released a shaky moan. "Damn, kid, you're so fucking tight..."

Eren sneered in pain but restrained himself for telling him to stop. He wanted this and he wasn't about to back down from a little pain. Levi slowly pulled back before slamming all the way back inside.

"Levi!" Eren's fingers dug into the granite of the kitchen counter as Levi repeatedly thrusted into him, showing no mercy. "Nngh...ah...mmhh!"

The pleasant sounds of squishy noises filled their ears as the pungent smell of sex flamed their nostrils into an abyss of pleasure and desire. There bodies were slick in sweat and glistening in the sunlight as they focused on morphing their souls in a sensual dance of longing pleasure.  
Levi bent down and pulled Eren by his chin before pressing his soft warm lips against Eren's to capture him in a passionate kiss. Eren drowned himself in his lovers embrace as Levi moved to wrap the boy's legs around his waist to gain more access to his mouth.  
The movements of their lips and the movement of Levi's thrusts sent Eren in a state of pure ecstasy, as he had to press his forehead against Levi's to let out the most seductive moan that Levi had ever heard.  
The innocent dirty sound sent Levi to erupt more of those noises from the boy as he took hold of Eren's erection and pumped it in time with his erratic thrusts. Levi wanted to bring his lips back to his and kiss him again, but Eren suddenly gasped and threw his head back with his mouth agape and his body shuddering in pleasure.

Levi grinned. He hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! Fuck! Right there!"

Eren was gasping for air as Levi did as asked and repeatedly aimed for the same spot over and over again. Levi hunched over Eren's quivering body with one hand on the counter for balance and the other pumping Eren's member on the verge of releasing, and could feel his own building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck, Eren I'm gonna..."

Before Levi could finish, he grabbed Eren gently by the chin and kissed him, silencing his moans with the seal of their lips. Eren whimpered and kissed him back before reaching his hands out to grab a fist full of Levi's sweat slick hair in his grasp and pull him closer as he moved in time with the older man's thrusts.

Levi broke away and moaned just as he filled Eren with his hot seed and pressed his forehead against the boy's to stare into his beautiful blue eyes as he waited for him to climax. All it took for Eren to release all over Levi's chest was the look on his face before he whimpered out his last moan and collapsed into the short man's shoulder. For a moment, the silence was comforted with the sounds of their rapid breathing before Eren spoke up, drawing the attention of an exhausted Levi.

"Holy shit...that was...fucking amazing..." Eren whispered as he continued to pant for air.

Levi grinned. "Thanks, kid."

Eren was silent for a moment, contemplating on what he was thanking him for, before he pulled away and looked at him with a confused face.

"For what?"

Levi rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how dense he was when it came to common sense, but in all honesty, it's what he loved about him. No matter how annoying he could be sometimes, Levi would always love him. Even if it killed him.

"For everything, brat."


End file.
